


Generous

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaebum, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Jackson, a bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: The only way Jackson could relieve his stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being a Jackbum trash once again

His breathing was erratic. He should be sleeping but he knew it better than to pry to his luck.

Jackson finally had come back from China, after three or four days of him going from China to Korea, then to Macau, then to Beijing… only thinking about it gave JaeBum a headache.

The room was pitch black and the only sound he could hear was the TV playing on the living room, besides his heart thumping loud in his chest. Sure one of the members was sleeping on the couch again.

Ages later, or maybe just five minutes, someone entered the room, and the guy didn’t need to see to know exactly who he was.

—You're such a good boy, JaeBum-ah.

His heart skipped a beat just listening the husky voice Jackson had used.

But instead of answering, he stayed quiet, his skin burning in anticipation, his mind rushing with ideas of what was going to happen next.

The footsteps stopped by his bed, and sooner he felt warmth spreading across his body.

—And you're naked —the younger said, mostly to himself, as he put a hand on his back—. Seems like someone deserves a gift, mh? What you think, JaeBummie? Have you been a good boy?

—Yes, _Master_.

—Oh, please. I want you to call me daddy, instead. Today I feel generous.

Oh. That weren't bad news... but also good either.

—Ye-yes, daddy.

—My precious baby, always needy for my cock.

Jackson moved one of his fingers down his spine, by memory, and as soon as JB thought about it, the other was already hitting his buttock.

He couldn't stop the groan that left his throat. He wasn't a masochist but his cock was almost prying for attention.

—What my precious boy want daddy to do to him? —Jackson spanked him a little more, caressing the area after smashing it once again—. He wants to be treated like a princess? Or like the grown up guy he is? Uh?

—I'm a big boy, daddy. Fuck me hard.

JaeBum heard the Chinese gulping a lot of saliva.

—Your mouth, JaeBum-ah. So dirty you deserve a little punishment after the good things start.

Why he was feeling so excited? He was getting really mad.

—Please, _daddy_.

He heard Jackson rummaging on their nightstand, what could imply many things.

—Ass up —He commanded, teasing finished.

The older complied, waiting for what was going to come.

His dick was suddenly wrapped by one of Jackson's hands, being covered with lub and he didn't need more information to know what he was going to do, a plastic ring rolling down his member until the base.

—Ok, baby. Did you want it rough? Against the bed. Now.

JaeBum did as he was told, before feeling how Jackson put his hands at each side of his waist.

The air was out of his lungs the moment Jackson pushed his dick all the way inside his entrance without any kind of lubrication.

—So tight for me, baby.

Knowing what worked best on his hyung, Jackson didn't even put off his pants, since JaeBum loved how the leather felt against his smashed skin.

So the younger gave him one hit with each deep trust, being balls deep into his boyfriend's body.

Sooner than JaeBum wanted, the heat pooled on his stomach, his dick hard and hot against the covers, being unable to finish thanks to the cock-blocking ring he had on it.

But it didn't stop him from gasping, groaning, moaning and even pleading for more.

—Yes, JaeBum-ah. Swallow me, feel my dick inside you, just like you love it, you little slut.

—Yes, daddy, more —he pleaded, not minding the embarrassment anymore.

—More what?

—Deeper, harder, daddy, please.

—Do you want me to break you apart? 'Cause I can do it.

Those dirty words were doing nothing to help him to calm down.

—Whatever you want, daddy. You feel- so- good-

Suddenly, Jackson changed the position, his back leaning on the bed, his legs spread to give JaeBum space to rest completely against his chest, with the perfect angle to grind his dick into the older, before telling him to ride his cock.

JB did it, unable to double think about it because how much needy he felt right then.

—Daddy-

He stuttered as Jackson's head hit all the right places, making him squirm and unconsciously tighten his embrace around his member.

JaeBum didn’t need more words to explain because his boyfriend understood what he meant it easily.

—Ok, babe, you deserve it.

Sooner, his overstimulated cock was freed of the ring and JB felt himself falling head first into the pleasure.

—Jackson! —He screamed as his come covered his stomach with force and profusely.

Seconds later, the other guy let himself be ride as his orgasm cursed through his body and ended with his semen filling JaeBum's walls, the older's name falling of his lips like a pry.

 

Once the scene was over, the younger gone to the bathroom returning with a towel to clean both of them, to finally fall onto the bed by the side of JB.

—Hyung, you're so amazing.

Curled against JaeBum's chest, Jackson felt himself falling asleep slowly.

—You too, baby boy.

—I love you —he murmured, his eyes fighting for stay open.

—I love you more.

JB tightened his hug around his boyfriend's waist, feeling him relaxing until his body finally gave up.

—I love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I hope none is shocked (?) because even I didn't know what had happened to me.  
> Just... forgive me(?)


End file.
